Anti-slip surfaces are required especially in industrial, commercial and other environments where the presence of water, oil or other substances on paths, roadways, passageways, decks, airfield runways and taxiways, or other traffic surfaces may create danger through loss of friction, for example, to persons, vehicles or aircraft.